


Slumber of Trust

by lygerzero14



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Somnophilia, sleep kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lygerzero14/pseuds/lygerzero14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian has a hidden kink.  Arin decides to indulge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumber of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> there was talk of sleep kinks going around a while back  
> this spontaneously came to me at work
> 
>  
> 
> very NSFW up ahead

Brian slowly opened the door, peeking in. He could see a large mound on one side of the bed. Entering the room quietly, he closed the door behind him, wincing at the audible click from the door locking in place. He made his way over to the bed.

He looked down to see Arin sound asleep, practically buried under the covers. Brian smiled softly. He and Arin had planned on spending the day together. Just the two of them.

It was still pretty early in the morning, not even light out yet, but Brian had woken up anyway. Unable to get back to sleep, he decided to come on over to Arin's, despite the fact the younger man wouldn't be up for several more hours. Brian figured he could at least cuddle with him until then.

Brian pulled off his shirt, pants and socks and walked to the other side of the bed. He absentmindedly wondered why Arin was so far under the covers. For someone who was usually always hot and preferred only using the sheets, sleeping under the comforter seemed odd. Brian dismissed the thought and slowly pulled back the covers.

He climbed onto the bed and turned towards his boyfriend, planning on spooning him. Brian froze, his breath catching in his throat. When he had pulled the covers, they had partially come off of Arin too. Brian could feel his heartbeat speeding up, as he stared at his boyfriend's body.

 

Arin was completely naked.

 

Arin was naked and asleep.

 

Naked and asleep.

 

Arin.

 

Naked.

 

Asleep.

 

Brian swallowed, as his dick twitched. He ran a hand over his face. Brian couldn't believe this was happening. He looked around the room, trying to focus on something, anything else but the naked, vulnerable body of his lover next to him.

His eyes fell onto a sheet of paper folded up on the nightstand. His name was written on it. Brian reached for it, wondering how he had missed it. Unfolding it, he read over the message written in Arin's handwriting.

 

_Can't believe I'm doing this, but you know, why not? I mean, it sounded fun._

_I like making you happy so...maybe I have a pleasing kink or something. Lol._

_Anyways, here you go Brian. Your sleeping princess awaits. Do with me what you will._

_Love Ar._

 

Brian lowered the paper, his eyes wide, his breath coming out in short gasps. He looked at Arin who was still sound asleep. Brian could feel the love for his young boyfriend spread, warming his entire body. He couldn't believe Arin would do something like this for him.

 

It had only been a couple of weeks ago.  He and Arin were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie, when the subject of kinks and fetishes came up. The two had freely shared some of their own with each other. Most of them already known. Brian having a daddy and feeding kink and Arin having a praise and body worship kink. As they had continued trading their secret wants, the conversation went into a gray area.

Arin shyly admitting, despite his large size, that he liked feeling helpless and at the mercy of his lover. Brian then admitted that the idea of having his way with someone, without their knowledge turned him on. The older man had felt ashamed for having such a kink because that kind of stuff usually resulted in non-consensual actions.

Arin had asked him, what if the person was only sleeping? Brian had said there still wasn't any way for them to consent. Arin then suggested the partners could leave signals that they are okay with it. Brian had interrupted, feeling a bit concerned that they were still talking about his uncomfortable kink. Arin had shrugged, saying he wouldn't mind trying it. To say Brian was shocked, would be an understatement. Brian decided to humor Arin, not believing it would ever happen. After-all, doing something like that required complete trust in your partner. The two men then came up with different signals for it, playing the whole thing as a joke.

 

Brian let out a breath, putting the note back on the nightstand. Well, it looked like Arin did trust him that much. He had left a note and was in bed naked, two of the main signals they had come up with. Brian ran a hand through his short, peppered hair. He could feel the excitement coupled with arousal bubbling up within.

He climbed out of the bed and walked around to Arin's side. He took a moment and just stared at him. How his cheek was bunched up against the pillow, his mouth slightly open, his hair falling haphazardly across his brow. Brian closed his eyes, taking a breath.

Fuck! He loved this kid.

Reaching out a hand, Brian pushed the stray strands of hair out of the animator's face. Arin stirred a bit, smacking his lips before settling back down. Brian couldn't help but smile.

He was going to do this.

The older man, grabbed the comforter and sheets from around Arin's shoulders and slowly pulled them back. The fabric gliding gently down the young man's body, revealing his solid arms, his broad back, his soft tummy, the perfect curve of his hips and the wide expanse of his thick, smooth thighs. Brian let go of the covers once Arin was fully uncovered.

He moved his hand back up, hovering but not touching, above Arin's nude body. His hand ghosting along the round curves and broad planes of his figure. Brian then backed away, taking a moment to admire the beauty lying before him.

Brian then turned to the nightstand. Opening the draw, he pulled out a half-empty bottle of lube. The older man walked back around the bed and climbed in. Placing the bottle to the side, he knee-walked closer to the dozing man and sat back on his hunches.

Arin was lying partially on his stomach, his back at an angle towards Brian. Both his arms buried underneath the pillow and one leg bent, leaving a gap between his legs, were you could see his balls and flaccid dick pressed into the sheets. Brian took a shaky breath, before placing a hand on one of his favorite parts of Arin's body.

His ass.

Brian's open palm rubbed and caressed the two mounds, moving in half-circles, squeezing the thick flesh. Arin's body shifted. He let out a soft sigh, unconsciously pushing his rear into the touch. Brian bit his lip.

Fuck. This was hot.

Seeing Arin's body respond even though he was unaware of what was happening made the blood flow straight to Brian's dick. Pulling his hand away, Brian placed it on Arin's hip. At the same time, he gently grabbed his shoulder. Slowly, he pulled, re-positioning his lover.

Brian removed his hands and once again stared down at his boyfriend. Arin was now on his back, his head turned to the side, both his arms limp, hands palms up near his head. His legs were splayed apart and bent at the knees. His dick was still limp, now resting against his thigh.

Brian planted a hand onto the soft mound of Arin's stomach, flexing his fingers, tenderly massaging the pudgy muscle, as he bent down and kissed Arin's partially opened lips, his tongue licking along the outline of the opening. Brian then moved to Arin's neck, lightly nipping and sucking the tender skin, leaving red marks that most likely would bruise later.

Arin's eyebrows crinkled, small whimpers and gasps emerging from his mouth. Brian grinned against his throat, continuing his descent downward. He stopped at Arin's nipples, slowly licking across each of the small nubs, before softly gripping them between his teeth and giving a light tug. Arin inhaled sharply, his back arching a bit. He let out a low groan.

Movement in his peripheral drew Brian's gaze to Arin's crotch, where the animator's dick was twitching. Brian watched as Arin's cock would quickly rise then fall back against his thigh, his arousal filling it with blood. Brian continued his ministrations on Arin's nipples until his chest was heaving beneath him and his dick was fully erect. The slight bend near the head causing the gathered pre-cum to stream down and gather on top of his balls.

Brian pulled back, his eyes roaming up and down Arin's body. He was still sound asleep, but now his face was flushed, eyebrows creased, his mouth open wider as he silently panted, a few swears slipping from his lips.

Brian figured his actions were now affecting the younger man's dreams. Deciding to test that, Brian bent down covering Arin's open mouth with his own. Brian's tongue slid through the opening as he deepened the kiss. A few seconds passed and he felt Arin's tongue move, sliding and wrapping around his own.

Arin was kissing him back in his sleep. Brian's body shuddered, feeling a fresh wave of arousal pulse through him. He pulled back, needing to breath. Brian licked his lips, savoring the lingering taste. Arin's head fell to the side, his breathing coming out in short gasps.

“Fuck...Brian.” He muttered between gasps.

Brian smirked.

Well, at least he now knew for sure what Arin was dreaming about. Brian then turned his attention to the throbbing member between the animator's legs. Arin's dick was still steadily leaking pre-cum. The semi-clear liquid had now begun dripping down his privates, having overflowed from the small indent in his balls.

Brian bent down, his tongue lapping the small gathering of liquid. He dragged his tongue all around, sucking each ball into his mouth, thoroughly cleaning them of all the pre-cum. Above him, he could hear Arin moaning, his legs moving, spreading further apart. Brian released the circular, flesh covered orbs, swallowing the tangy liquid.

Brian spared a glance to make sure Arin was still asleep before wrapping a hand around his cock. He began running his tongue along it's length, up and down, thoroughly covering it with saliva. He then gave the hot member in his hand a couple of quick strokes before he covered the tip with his mouth. He sucked hungrily at the head, his tongue pressing and flicking against the slit.

Arin cried out. Brian's eyes shifted to him, wondering if he had finally woken up. Arin's eyes were tightly shut. Beads of sweat were trailing down his red face. Brian was amazed he was still asleep. He had no idea he was this heavy of a sleeper. Brian continued sucking on the head, pushing further down, taking more of Arin's thick cock in. He hollowed out his cheeks and relaxed his throat as more of the length sank within, stopping when his nose touched Arin's stomach.

Arin's hips began to move, thrusting into the wet heat. Brian moved his hands away and let his mouth be fucked, humming around the length. The vibrations sending waves of pleasure through Arin's body, his thrusts becoming erratic, his breathing hitching. He was getting close. Brian quickly pulled off. Arin's hips collapsed back onto the bed and he let out a frustrated groan.

“Bri...” He whimpered. Brian couldn't help but smirk. His baby girl was adorable.

Climbing over Arin's body, Brian positioned himself in between his legs. Pushing them further apart, Brian reached forward and grabbed the bottle of lube.

Coating his fingers, he spread Arin's cheeks, revealing the pink puckered hole. Taking his index finger, Brian circled around the ring, pressing and prodding at the entrance. Arin's hips squirmed beneath him. Brian stilled the movement with his other hand. He then pressed the digit in, meeting almost no resistance.

Brian paused, letting the implications sink in. Arin had prepared himself beforehand.

Fucking.

At this rate, Brian was going to kill over from affection overload. Not only was Arin indulging his secret kink, but he also took the time to help things go smoothly. The older man knew he would have to repay Arin for doing this for him.

Getting back to the task at hand. Brian thrust his finger in and out, soon adding a second and began scissoring the mostly loose muscle open. He added a third, thrusting the three digits deeply, occasionally brushing against Arin's prostate.

During all of this, Arin was moaning, mouth wide open, the sounds flowing out unabashedly. His hands clenching into the sheets. His hips moving in time with the thrusts of Brian's fingers. After a couple of minutes, Brian removed his fingers. He smiled, hearing the predictable whine.

Brian then sat up, pulling his boxers off, his dick springing free, slapping against his stomach. Pouring some lube over it and using his hand to spread it all over, getting it slick. Tossing the bottle to the side, he moved forward and hooked a hand under one of Arin's legs, lifting it up over his shoulder. He then lined himself up, resting the head of his dick at the pink entrance. His other hand grabbed onto Arin's hip, holding him firmly. Brian looked up, keeping his eyes trained on Arin, as he pushed forward.

Arin's eyebrows rose, then furrowed, as he inhaled, feeling the burn of the initial stretch. Brian kept pushing in slowly, until his hips came to a stop against his young lover's ass.  Brian stilled, reaching up to wipe the sweat from his brow. He took a moment to let Arin's body adjust and also to calm himself down. It seemed like no matter how many times he fucked Arin, he was always so tight. Plus, he unknowingly had a habit of clenching and unclenching around Brian in a random pattern.

After a few more seconds, Arin's hips began to shift, pushing down into Brian. He took that as his signal to move. Slowly pulling out, Brian pushed back in, starting a slow and steady rhythm. His hips rocking back and forth, moving both of their bodies in a sensual dance. Brian deliberately kept the pace slow as to not wake up his lover. Though, considering everything he's already done, he didn't think he would, but just in case.

Continuing to rock into the sleeping body beneath him, Brian grabbed onto Arin's leaking cock. Giving it a light squeeze, he stroked it in time with his thrusts. The two men's bodies, slick with sweat, moved against each other.  Heavy breathing, grunts and moans sounding from both of them.

Several minutes passed before the familiar sensation of heat began to well up in Brian's center. He sped up, making smaller, sharper thrusts. The hand on Arin's dick sped up too. Arin's breathing quickened along with Brian's as they both pushed closer to the edge.

Arin's back arched off the bed. He let out a loud lust filled moan. His dick erupting in Brian's hand. Thick strings of cum landing on his chest and stomach. Brian watched as Arin came down from the intense orgasm. His back coming back down to rest on the bed, his chest heaving.

Brian's teeth clenched, looking at Arin, who was still unaware, still asleep. The vulnerability, trust, he offered, the control Brian had over him. Just the thought that he could do whatever he wanted to him, pushed the older man over.

Brian released Arin's dick and grabbed his hips tightly with both hands. Letting out a deep growl, Brian stilled, his hips pressed firmly against Arin's ass, and released his hot seed deep into the animator's bowels.

Brian took a minute to catch his breath, before pulling his softening cock out of his boyfriend. He looked up at Arin. His face was now relaxed, the red coloring in his face and body returning to normal as his body cooled and his breathing returning to normal.

He was still asleep.

Brian felt his dick try to stir back to life. He let out a small chuckle. No more. He was spent. As he climbed off the bed and headed to the bathroom, the thought passed through his mind, that he hoped this would happen again.

 

 

 

 

Arin blinked sleepily, trying to clear his blurry vision. He let out a yawn and stretched his legs, arching his back, wincing feeling the familiar pops.

He had had the wildest wet dream. Something he hadn't had in a long time, at least not since he and Brian started dating.

Speaking of, the older man was at the center of it. It had felt so real. Arin could even feel the dull ache in his ass....wait.

Arin then noticed the pressure against his back and an arm around his waist. Lifting his head, twisting to look behind him, he saw Brian, asleep and his head pressed into Arin's shoulder. For a moment, Arin was confused but smiled as he realized what had happened. He shifted turning onto his other side, facing his boyfriend.

Brian's eyes blinked open, feeling the movement, and seeing Arin's grinning face inches from his own.

“Hey, Brian. How was it?” Brian smiled.

“Fucking fantastic.” Arin laughed, as Brian pulled him closer, bringing their lips together.

“I fucking love you so much. Can't believe you did this for me.” Brian mumbled between kisses.

Arin's grin widened. “Anything for my daddy.” He playfully said.

Brian pulled back, looking again into Arin's eyes. “No. Seriously, Arin. Thank you.”

Arin wrapped his arms around the older man, nuzzling his head into his neck.

“No need to thank me, Bri.” He pressed a kiss into his neck.

“After all, I love making you happy.”

 


End file.
